


Foolish Demon

by mishaslaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consort!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Godstiel - Freeform, Godstiel: Castiel as God, M/M, Protective!Castiel, god!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaslaugh/pseuds/mishaslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets harassed by a demon and Castiel comes to the rescue and kills it. Castiel is God and Dean is his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag haha   
> I've always loved protective Castiel and appreciative Dean.

“Ok you want a cheeseburger with everything except tomatoes is that correct?”   
“Yes thanks sweetheart,” Dean thanked as he reached into his pocket to get his ringing phone. He smiles at the waitress as he answers the call. She smiles back as she turns around and heads to the kitchen to enter his order.   
“Dean where are you?”   
“I’m at a diner Sam, I’m not dying just yet.”   
“Haha very funny. You just haven’t answered your phone in days,” Sam huffed in one breath.   
“What can I say Sam? He doesn’t like letting me talk to anyone but him,” Dean shrugs as he looks over the menu again. He hasn’t been anywhere, but that one room in weeks. He’s brought to see Sam every now and then. The only few things he does now are working out, cooking, and cleaning when it gets dusty. His home is in Germany so it’s not like there’s any television to watch. “I finally got the son of a bitch to let me out for a few hours. It took a long time to convince him that a human can’t possibly stay in one room forever. I’m appreciating everything at the moment.”   
Dean wasn’t lying. He hasn’t even hunted in months because apparently it’s “too dangerous” even though he’s been doing it his whole life. Dean rolls his eyes as the groan from his brother is heard over the phone.   
“I don’t understand why you haven’t asked him to leave yet. He fixed my head Dean. He doesn’t have anything over you.”   
“It’s not like that,” Dean groans. Sam couldn’t be anymore wrong. He begged and pleaded for his release from the room, but he was denied. Sam was threatened to have his ‘wall’ broke again and he couldn’t let that happen. It’s been a long time since that threat and Dean was finally fully on his good side, but Dean couldn’t be sure. The guy could be bipolar.   
“What do you mean it isn’t like that Dean? It’s exactly like that. You can’t let him control you! You’ll go insane!”   
“He’s extending the leash he has on me Sammy. He’ll let me-wait hang on,” Dean ends with a whisper as he notices the lights of the diner flashing as a woman enters. “Listen Sammy I’m going to have to call you back,” Dean excuses himself and hangs up even when Sam yells at him not to.   
Dean watches as the woman points at his table when one of the managers ask to escort her to a table. The woman smiles as she walks to Dean’s table and sits down across from him.   
“Sorry lady I’m taken-“   
“Shut up.”   
Dean freezes, but keeps the smile on his face. He doesn’t bother to flinch when the lady reveals her black eyes. “Well how can I help you?” Dean asks playfully as he’s handed his burger and thanks the waitress.   
“You can burn in hell if you really want to help me,” the woman says as her eyes change back to normal green eyes.   
“Mmm…no I’m good. Already went through that if that makes you feel better,” Dean says with a grin as he pours ketchup on his burger and takes a bite.   
“You should be dead.”   
Dean looks up when the woman’s voice hardens with that statement. He couldn’t stop a smile from forming as he’s chewing his food. “You should be more polite at the dinner table. Everyone else is so nice here,” Dean gestures towards the kitchen staff, waitresses, and the other customers. “Plus,” Dean points a finger up. “I’ve been dead many times. I’ve actually met Death. He likes food a lot. Especially pizza and hotdogs,” Dean calmly says as he takes another lazy bite. He almost chokes when the woman slams her hands on the table while standing up.   
“You are a cocky son of a bitch. I can’t wait to kill you over and over again in hell. Tear your skin and muscles off your bones and feed it to the hounds,” the woman hisses.   
“Listen lady,” Dean says as he puts his burger back on the plate. “You are disturbing the peace here. People trying to eat, including me. That tearing of my skin thing does make me aroused, but I’m sorta busy. I’m keeping someone content right now for the world’s sake.”   
“No one should be more important to you than me right now. I will kill you!”   
“That’s not a good idea for you or anyone in hell if I even make it that far,” Dean jokes. He takes the salt shaker and shakes it to where it lands right on the demon, making the demon hiss in pain. Dean laughs as he leans back in his seat as he sees the demon bring back her fist..  
It doesn’t make it that far. Dean finds the demon in the hands of the new god. He looks around to find no one moving so the world must’ve been paused. Funny.   
“Why are you harassing my consort?”   
Dean could almost laugh when the demon denies ever doing such a thing. There is a loud cracking sound and flash of light and Dean grins at the now dead demon lying on the table. He pouts though when he sees that the dead corpse’s hand landed on his burger. “Great. I’m not finishing that. I’ll get another,” Dean whispers to himself even though he is absolutely sure Castiel can hear him perfectly. He stands up and gets out of the table and smiles at the new god. He awkwardly kneels in front of Castiel without breaking eye contact. He hasn’t gotten used to the kneeling, which thankfully Castiel understands, but he’ll get the hang of it soon. He leans into Castiel’s hand as it starts petting his head. When Castiel did this for the first time, he had gotten mad because he didn’t like being treated like some pet. Now though, he understands his place. Castiel protects him from all harm and all the guy wants is a little respect, which involves a little kneeling and getting his head petted. What’s the harm?   
“This is why I don’t want you out of the room. You are in danger all the time,” Castiel whispers.   
Dean takes the petting hand into his own and kisses the palm. He looks back up at the new god and grins. “You know I’m a beacon for all danger. I’ve always been. I can handle myself though and I don’t like being in one room 24/7,” Dean says but notices Castiel’s eyebrows scrunch up and he quickly tries to fix what he said. “I appreciate that you want me safe, but I can’t be in one room forever Cas.”   
Dean feels better when he sees the new god nodding his head in understanding. Castiel’s hand comes up and caresses his face. He quietly gets back up and wraps his arms around the new god’s waist. He tenderly kisses his cheek. He hears the new god grunt.  
“Are you trying to kiss your way into getting out of that room more?” Castel asks. Dean was almost worried, but he can just barely hear the faint hint of humor, so he smiles. “Just a little, but I’m mostly thanking you.”   
“I would never let you get hurt Dean. You’re my consort. Let harm be vanquished from your thoughts. You will not know of it ever again,” Castiel says and then brings one of Dean’s hands up and kisses a knuckle. Dean laughs and puts both of his hands around the new god’s face and kisses him.


End file.
